Cemeteries Again?
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Hope) Sadie didn't know what to expect when the god of Funerals (And Toilet paper) showed up asking her on a date for Christmas.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Hope  
 **Penname:** MoonlightSunlightEclipse  
 **Character:** Sadie Kane  
 **Other Characters Used:** Anubis  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Romance, Fluff,  
 **Message to your person:** Have a happy Holiday

* * *

 **Cemeteries Again?**

 _Sadie didn't know what to expect when the god of Funerals (And Toilet paper) showed up asking her on a date for Christmas._

* * *

So apparently Anubis was better at avoiding Gods than I thought. You see he was something of a rebel (Well so was I but that was besides the point) Anyways it was Christmas (Egyption Gods don't really celebrate it but he wanted to make me happy) but you know Gods of Funerals and toilet paper (Don't ask) don't exactly have the best taste in dates. (Or so I thought)

The beginning was because he literally brought me to a cemetery….Again I mean, at least I was with him (Gods and humans aren't supposed to mix in a romantic way so his grandfather likes to keep us apart) Here I was taking a peaceful day and then in one moment I was beside him, he was giving me his usual smile.

"Hey" I said trying to sound casual.

"Hello Sadie." he said smiling warmly, "I was wondering if you would care to join me tonight?" he tilted his head. (Very much like a dog)

"Sure…" I said feeling my face go red.

"Lovely." He said holding out his hand, "Let's begin."

And suddenly the scene shifted, "Really Anubis, A Cemetary?" I asked, "Hardly original."

"It's not supposed to be." He said, "Listen"

I listened, "is that Jazz?"

"It is."

"New Orleans?"

"Where we first spent some time together." he said, "I thought we could go for a walk in the city, avoid my Grandfather."

"Sounds like a girls typical night out." I replied with a grin.

"Is this a normal custom?" Anubis asked tilting his head again.

"No, sarcasm." I replied taking his hand, "Let's go see the city."

"Yes, let's" He replied before pulling me along.

Now, something you need to know, considering Anubis spends most of his time in graveyards he is very good at choosing places to see, he even knew the best place to get food. It was at the end of the night though that made me happy.

Anubis pulled me off the path and into a clearing, "This is my favourite spot,besides the cemetery." he said, "And would you Sadie Kane, do me the incredible honour of dancing with me?"

I blushed again, "I would be honoured" I said with a laugh taking his hand as he pulled me closing and into the steps.

"You know Sadie, despite everything going on, and the end of the world maybe happening, I really enjoy this."

"I do as well Anubis." I said quietly, "So much has changed, I can hardly remember my life before this."

"Is that a bad thing?" ANubis asked

"No, I don't think so, I do miss some things though." I admitted.

"Like what?"

"My Grandparents, my best mates, as annoying as they could be at times." I said, "Though I feel like I could never go back after this."

"I don't think you could." He said, "It would be hard to change and forget this."

"Especially this." I said looking at him, "I love you Anubis." I said, surprising myself.

"Sadie, in all of my existence, I have never loved a mortal the way I love you." he said before kissing me softly, "Happy Holidays Sadie Kane."

I love the Holidays.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
